Motor Court Blues
by Commander Argus
Summary: The Prelude to Soulmates of the Fury.  Part of the Trinity Sitch universe.  Updated June 1, 2006 [Complete]
1. Motor Court Blues

**Motor Court Blues**

* * *

A prelude to **Soulmates of the Fury** starring Kim and Ron

* * *

"Can you at least stop and ask for directions?"

Kim crossed her arms, wondering exactly how Ron had managed to convince her to let him drive her car. She did let him drive it from time to time, but for the most part she was the one behind the wheel. It was her car, after all. Her car! He had one of his own, though it was doubtful it would ever run again. It stalled on him a week earlier and had to be towed home. He had yet to have anyone qualified look at it and it was likely he never would, especially when they could pretty much get wherever they needed to in hers. Occasionally he would complain about constantly being the passenger when they were making short trips in and around Middleton, but for their big vacation, he argued that it was wise for both of them to share the driving duties, especially since they would be covering a lot of ground some days.

Now after what seemed like most of the day driving through the desert she was really starting to regret giving into him. It was her graduation present, for goodness sake! No, that was just selfish thinking. They had been together (as an officially dating couple) for more than a year now and even before that they shared almost everything. Maybe some day, when he had access to his trust fund, he would have a reliable vehicle to call his own. Until then, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would share 'her' car.

That altruistic thought didn't help them too much in their current predicament.

"No need, KP, I've got it covered." He waved a folded map of the American Southwest in the air between them. She rolled her eyes slightly when she realized he was holding it upside down.

They were lost. She was convinced of it. Not just lost, but badly lost. She was hoping to at least clear the desert by sundown, but that didn't seem to be in the cards at all. The dry, arid terrain kept rolling past their window as the sun slowly sank toward the horizon. Kim had her fill of the desert when their missions took them there. Dry sand, scrubby vegetation and a hot sun threatening to bring out her very faint freckles were not her choice for their first real vacation together.

"Ron." Kim growled softly at him as she crossed her arms and glowered. She stayed that way, right up to the point they passed a mile marker. "Ron! That sign said twenty miles to Roswell? We're still in New Mexico?"

He stared at the sign as it went by, his jaw hanging open slightly. "Oh, snap! I knew I should have taken that left turn in Albuquerque!"

"Eyes on the road, Bugs." She grabbed his head and gently turned it forwards. "Besides, you did. We were supposed to be heading east on Highway Fifty Four." She watched as they passed another sign. "We're on Two Eighty Five South. Give me that map." Taking it from the console set between the bucket seats, she unfolded it, trying to figure out where they were at that moment.

"Maybe you should have gotten that navigation service thingy. You know, press the button and some nice lady comes on and tells you were you are, then starts giving you directions and all."

"Wrong kind of car, Ron. That's for a GM, this is a Chrysler." She patted the dash of her PT Cruiser. "Just stop at the next station, please?" There was a slight note of pleading in her voice.

"What for? We can always fire up one of the Kimmunicators and ask Wade. Plus I thought this thing had a pocket cold fusion generator. No need to stop for gas for, say, fifty years or so."

"The car is fine and I love Wade dearly, but this is our vacation. We're not going to call him unless it's an emergency and he's not supposed to call us unless the world is going to end in the next five minutes. It's just us for two whole weeks. Now please look for a gas station. I've got to return the rental on that Grande sized diet soda I had at the last Bueno Nacho!"

Ron pulled a face, "You've got to what? I didn't know you re…" suddenly his eyes lit up as the gears in his mind clicked into place, realizing what she was getting at. "Ohhhhh, check! No problem KP." His eyes narrowed slightly as his mouth curled into a devilish grin. "Just don't think of lakes and streams and waterfalls and babbling brooks…"

"…or babbling soon-to-be EX fiancés if they don't shut up." Kim growled, crossing her legs.

* * *

"I don't think you can get there from here." The old-timer behind the counter at the gas station said. "At least not the way you're talkin' about doin'. Still can't figure how you ended up all the way down here. Where'd you say you're from?"

"Middleton." Ron answered.

"That California or Arizona?"

"Colorado." Ron answered, a bit of pique creeping into his voice. "You know, where the Space Center is located?"

"Can't say that I've heard of that one. Been to the one down in Florida, back when they were still sending our boys straight to the moon. You know, if yer into all that space stuff, we've got a really great UFO center here in town, though it ain't quite as nice since that British fellah took over a few years back."

"Uh huh. So, how would you go to Amarillo?"

"I'd probably head up Clovis Highway and pretty much stay straight on that way. That's Highway 70 for folks who don't know. Just got to keep your eyes on the signs around Portales."

"It's that easy? How come you said we can't get there from here?"

"Well, you can't. Your little car is pointed the wrong direction and I ain't told you yet." He nodded toward the little sky blue Chrysler parked a little ways from the pumps.

"Told me what?"

"That you ain't gonna get there anytime tonight, unless you like sitting in that car for hours."

"If I'm reading this map right, we should be there in about five."

"That's if the road wants to cooperate with ya. They've got the road tore all up six ways from Sunday for about fifty miles between here and Portales. Now, you could follow the detours they have set up, but you've already gotten turned all around trying to drive from Albuquerque so I'm willin' ta bet you'll get so befuddled you'd be right back here again before midnight."

"Midnight? If we were careful we'd be there well before then."

"Son, when was the last time you checked your watch. It's near to eight o'clock." He pointed at an old black and white clock mounted above the screen door protecting the inside of the ancient station.

_Holy cow! He was right! How had he missed so much time?_ It was even starting to actually get dark, though it did stay light just a bit later out here in the desert without the surrounding mountains to cut off the sunlight. Maybe that's why he had lost track of time so badly. That, or he was too wrapped up in what they would be doing over the next couple weeks.

"Okay, thanks. You've been a real help." Ron stuck his hands in his pockets and headed out to the car. Kim was there, half sitting, half leaning on the fender munching a bag of Bueno Nacho Nacos-On-The-Go! Chips they had packed as snackage.

"What did you find out?" she asked between crunches. She kept looking around every time she pulled a chip from the bag. Ron realized she was still in the habit of sharing the salty, spicy treat with Rufus, but the little naked mole rat had stayed with Wade for the trip.

"That my sense of direction is only slightly better than your ability to control a Cuisineart."

Kim tilted her head at him. Well, it was the truth, and sometimes the truth did hurt. It was bad enough when she tried using a mixer. With something as advanced as a food processor, well, the results would scare small children. Still, she got the point. "Told you we were lost."

"Well, we're not lost. Like the sign said, we're just outside of Roswell."

"Roswell, as in Hanger 18, space aliens and all?" She grinned at him. They had been to Area 51, where they had seen some of the great secrets of their age themselves, but they still kept up the pretense that the place didn't really exist. They didn't want any unwanted visits from Agent Smith and Agent Smith.

"That's it. The guy even recommended some tourist trap there. He also said the road between here and Amarillo is out of the question tonight."

"Okay, then we stay here tonight."

Ron made another face, looking around at the desert scrub surrounding the lonely gas station. "Here? In the middle of nowhere? Aw KP, this is the first night of our vacation together, I thought we'd stay someplace special." A bit of whine crept into his voice.

She took both of his hands and pulled him toward her, putting them on her hips. "Any place we stay tonight is special, Ron, because I get to be with you." She pulled him in for a kiss, one full of promise that more like it was to come and this time there was no curfew, even the one they still sometimes honored after her father stopped setting one. There was no taking Kim home after the evening. Home to them would be a motel of their choosing. Finally he broke away, keeping his hands where she put them.

"So, did you find the lady's room?"

"Let's just say I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

"Hover bad?"

"Hover bad. And that's all I'm gonna say."

* * *

Dinner that evening could best be described as interesting. For one thing, they seemed to have found the only city on the planet that didn't have its own Bueno Nacho. Not that it would matter, as Kim forbade Ron even mentioning the place for their dinners. Lunch was fine, but their evening meals were meant to be something out of the ordinary. She announced that her vacation rule was that their supper had to be something they couldn't normally get at home.

Not being a large city to begin with, Roswell didn't really offer too many choices. Out on the highway there were the usual fast food burger joints, as well as the national chain "Steak" houses (their definition of what a Steak is being rather dubious at best to a picky porterhouse connoisseur like Kim) but all of these fell into Kim's prohibition. That left two choices – a little diner downtown boasting a sign that looked like a flying saucer (hey, they were in Roswell – the locals went with their strengths!) and a Chinese/Tex Mex fusion place.

They thought the helpful locals were kidding about the place, but, after all, their dinner was indeed interesting, though Ron, owner of the Original Cast Iron Stomach seemed to enjoy it. Kim was just thankful they didn't have anything like that back home. It was edible, but the clichéd phrase "Nice to visit, wouldn't want to live there" really stuck in her mind.

The town really was much nicer than either had been expecting. The star filled night made a walk in the small, well lit park a romantic highlight. Despite being together for more than a year, they had not even come close to forgetting just how great it was to just spend time holding hands, simply living in the moment. They were still the best of friends and acted that way, chatting almost the whole time they were together, with Ron often acting like something, well, less than adult. Still, during their time together they learned something about themselves and about being a couple in love. There were times when nothing needed to be said and when that occurred just being together was all they needed.

They crossed the park in what seemed like half a moment, though they walked as slowly as they could. In the distance they could see the neon sign of the small motel they had chosen for the night. There were larger, better appointed places to stay at but Ron suggested they pick something simple, a place that ordinary, everyday people out on the road would stay.

A sly smile flickered across his face as he realized the beds in these places could be quite small…

…and therefore cozy!

* * *

Kim raised her head slightly from the pillow. The lights were off but the room was still bathed in the bluish glow of the television set. Ron was lying beside her on top of the covers, still dressed in his brightly colored boxer shorts and a T-shirt, holding the remote. She rolled her eyes, knowing that the combination of Ron Stoppable and Cable TV was not always a good thing.

"Ron, it's well past midnight. Don't you think you've had enough TV?"

"Just a little more, KP. The Mouse-ears channel has _The Freedom Leaders _on at twelve thirty! I barely ever get to see that at home!"

"What? I thought that was on at five in the afternoon or something. Why are they showing a kid's show this late at night?"

"Haven't got a clue, but I've got the mad love for the FL."

"Ron, I'm worried about you." Despite her eyes not wanting to rise above half-mast, Kim rolled onto her back and bunched up her pillow so she could see the TV. "What in the world is on now?"

"No idea. Some live action show about a girl. Listen to this." He turned the volume up slightly. "She sound familiar?"

Kim's eyes widened just a little. "Wow! She sounds just like Monique!"

"See, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Well, turn it down a bit until your show comes on."

"Shh, KP! It's starting."

Kim propped herself up a little bit more, watching the opening of the cartoon. Wire figures of the main characters, the Silver Knight, the Golden Warrior and their alien friend Sagan slowly turned solid as the music started. In moments all three of them were leaping around the screen as cut-scenes from various episodes flashed by. The Silver Knight was flying around while the Golden Warrior was almost dancing around with his sword, followed by Sagan with his shorter, broader sword wreathed in energy. The opening wrapped up and it went to the starting scene.

She looked over at her boyfriend, whose excited expression suddenly melted into a frown. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Attack of the Killer Fem-Bots." He recited glumly. "I know that one from the first frame. Sixty-five episodes were produced and I wait up till half past midnight for one and they show the one I've seen maybe twenty times!"

"Which one is that again?"

"It's where the Golden Warrior has to take on a trio of Darkoth's female robots. We don't even get to see the Commander's lady-friend in this one. What a rip."

"Well, if you've seen it, turn it off and let's get some sleep!"

"No. I've waited this long. I'll watch the whole thing."

"Oy." Kim muttered. She was about to turn back over (planning to put the extra pillow over her head to cut out the sound) when she got a good look at the hero of the story. She watched the sword wielding warrior battling the three robots, which looked strikingly like Drakken's Bebes. It wasn't the robots that caught her eye, though, but the hero. "There is something really familiar about him."

"Maybe that's because I've got a bunch of the figures the hamburger joint was giving out with their fun-meals. He's all over my shelf at home. Along with the Commander's lady-friend."

"That must be it. She finally gave up and stuffed the pillow over her head, silently pledging to buy Ron a better computer so he could download the episodes and watch them at reasonable hours. She just dozed off when she realized he had killed the power to the TV and was pulling back the covers on his side of the bed. There was a surge of excitement.

Ron was getting into bed with her!

The notion of deliberately getting into the same bed with Ron, even if it was just to sleep through the night, caused a tingling warmth that permeated her whole body. They had been able to do that from time to time, especially since he had been living in the Possible's guest room while his mother endured a difficult, late-life pregnancy. Usually, when it happened…when her parents allowed it to happen…they were dead tired and fast asleep long before they could enjoy any other benefits from the arrangement. There was also the fact her parents and her brothers could appear in her room at any given time, so anything beyond some occasionally hot and heavy kissing was out of the question.

They both pretty much knew even that was not in the cards that first evening. Sitting in a car for hours at a time was not rest. Kim had already been dozing on and off since about ten and was ready for a good night's sleep. There would be plenty of chances for romance while they were away, especially when they could find larger, more comfortable lodging.

He kissed her gently on the lips, then faced away from her as he preferred to sleep on one particular side. She put her arm around his waist and snuggled close, spooning with him. He was so warm… and soft in the right places. He was so soft in the right places too. Kim gently squeezed the slim but firm muscles in his arms before pressing her silk clad body up against him.

* * *

Kim cracked open one eye. There was a digital clock on the table beside the bed so she knew instantly (well, as quickly as her eye could focus) she had been asleep for a couple hours. She was still cuddled up with Ron, who was sleeping soundly. He was still warm.

Very warm.

She realized suddenly that she was warm too! A thin trickle of sweat beaded down the side of her head. Slowly it dawned on her.

Maybe cuddling all night in the middle of summer wasn't all it was cracked up to be!

Slowly, carefully she slipped her arm out from around her fiancé's waist and eased out of the covers. Silently she padded toward the air conditioning unit under the single large window at the front of the room. It was blowing very slightly, but the thin trickle of air wasn't terribly cool!

_Darn it! The coils were frozen!_ It was making the strange, deep thrum of a unit on the verge of overheating as the compressor choked itself on frost. She sighed and turned the temperature knob until the motor clicked off. Almost immediately the thick coating of white frost started disappearing as more air poured from the unit, though it wasn't any cooler and felt a good deal wetter. The room was going to be uncomfortable for some time to come.

She looked back at the bed in the meager light that leaked around the blinds from the porch outside. Ron had already kicked most of the covers off his body, though there wasn't any sign he was about to wake up. Carefully she got back into the bed, pulling only the sheet over her body. The bed was so small she couldn't help but touch Ron, who was now not only warm, but a source of extremely steamy heat (and not in a good way.)

She lay there on her back, wishing for sleep. She knew she was tired and knew that spending the night lying next to him was what she wanted but every time she thought her mind was clearing the thought of how warm and uncomfortable she was crept back into her head. The images she always had of spending life cuddled close with the man she loved were dashed, replaced with an image of her parent's bedroom and the large bed with each having their own respective part of the bed to sleep on.

If only that blasted air conditioner would work right!

She finally almost dozed off when Ron rolled over, wrapping his arm around her. That was enough.

"Ron!"

_Snort, smack, mumble_ "I'm sorry Mister Barkin, I wasn't sleeping in your class" he muttered, not completely waking up.

"Ron, wake up and get on your side of the bed."

"Hwuh… KP?" He blinked slightly. How he could sleep so deeply in that August swelter was beyond her.

"Your side. Move it mister!" She pointed to the far edge of the bed.

"Wha?"

"It's too hot to snuggle." She gave him a none-to-gentle shove in that direction.

"Oh. Kay." He rolled flat on his stomach, sticking his arms under his pillow and was fast asleep again. Somehow he had managed to kick even the sheet down so it only covered his legs. Kim lay back again, staring at the ceiling.

This sleeping together thing is going to take some practice, she thought. Why was it so different tonight? Was it just the heat? When they had the opportunity to share a bed before she had some of the best sleep of her life, but that was always in a well air-conditioned room.

It didn't come quickly, but some time after that she finally drifted off to sleep…

…which, despite lasting several hours seemed to only be minutes!

Her eyes both popped open. It was light in the room, as the sun was streaming through the window despite the blinds being drawn. She was quickly aware that sometime during the night the compressor had kicked back in and now the room was properly chilly.

Chilly enough for Ron to need some extra warmth. He had rolled back toward her, draping himself half over her…

…and she was a little surprised where his hand was!

She was about to remove the offending hand, then she reconsidered. This was actually something she wanted to happen during this trip, and, after all, it really felt kind of nice.

Maybe she'd tell Ron he'd finally gotten to second base when he woke up. Maybe.

* * *

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable © Disney 


	2. On the Road Again

**Motor Court Blues**

* * *

Part II: On the Road Again

* * *

_I have traveled over the whole world. I have slept on airplanes, in caves, in jungles, in swamps. I've been wakened from a deep sleep to go on missions. I've flown from Tokyo with only enough time to grab a bowl of cereal before heading to school, where I've maintained a straight A average. So why do I feel like I haven't slept for a week now?_

Kim picked at her breakfast, downing her third cup of strong, black coffee as she watched Ron dig into yet another helping of pancakes. She marveled how he always stayed so slim despite the number of calories he packed away on a daily basis, also thanking providence that her mother was a doctor. She would probably help in referring the poor boy to a good cardiologist by the time he was thirty.

Pretty much since they had been dating, Kim started taking a hand in his diet. There was no keeping him from downing mass quantities of Bueno Nacho from time to time, but she at least got him to quit eating the garbage in the cafeteria and started teaching him some better choices, even at the fast food chain. None of those lessons would be applied that day, however. Ron stated, quite emphatically that no diet could possibly be observed during two times: the holidays and vacation.

"Not hungry, miss?" the owner, a tall slender man with dark hair, wearing a dark shirt and darker tie under his white apron, asked.

"Oh, just still kind of sleepy." She muttered.

"These pancakes are out of this world!" Ron commented between bites (barely)

"Glad you like them! Your friend here sure worked up quite an appetite last night." He said to Kim with a wink.

She turned bright pink the tried to recover, "He's always that way. Right, Ron?"

He responded with an enthusiastic thumbs up as a waitress, replete with alien faced apron and spring-loaded bobbling antennas deposited yet another plate of steaming flapjacks in front of him. She topped Kim's coffee off as she headed back toward the counter. Ron was digging in with one hand while pouring the syrup with the other.

He noticed how quickly Kim was downing the dark brew. "Better watch yourself, Kim. You don't want another repeat of last night."

"Got that right." She responded, thinking more along the lines of the uncomfortably small bed than her distress after drinking too much soda at lunch. Still his comment was enough to trigger her, so she headed for the back.

By the time she returned, Ron was already halfway through the fresh plate. "So where to today? East or West? I bet we could make it to Las Vegas pretty quickly from here." He asked between mouthfuls.

"Been there, saved that Ron. Once in Vegas is enough for me." She crinkled her nose, thinking of that overtly silly casino where they battled Shego and Drakken (who in turn were battling Professor Dementor.)

"Yeah, but this time we could actually do some fun things rather than hunting for the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"Ron, what exactly are we going to do there? We're eighteen. You have to be twenty-one just to go into a casino and besides, I'm not completely sure I like the idea of you and gambling. The one and only time you ever played poker you ended up betting five million on one hand!"

He shrugged. "That wasn't exactly like playing with real money!"

Kim scowled at him. "Ron, if Shego and I hadn't landed on that table that cowboy would have found new and interesting ways of making five million out of your hide."

"True." He said, slightly downcast. Then he perked up "How about San Antonio?"

"Too far in one day. I don't want to spend the whole trip sitting in a car seat."

"Yeah, it feels like we're standing still compared to the way we usually travel. It is nice to actually see something up close instead of from thirty thousand feet." He downed the last of his third glass of orange juice and his eyes lit up as an idea formed in his head. "How about, instead of picking places to go and worrying about how long it takes to get there, why don't we just get in the car and go until we find some place interesting, as long as they've got a nice motel."

Kim looked at him and blinked twice. Ron had been suggesting that for weeks and at one point she even agreed to it, though by the time they left the house, she had the vacation planned out to the minute, at least until Ron got turned around somewhere between Albuquerque and Roswell. Kim was a dyed in the wool planner, throwing the it all out the window was just not something she was wont to do.

_Why not?_

"I think that's a spankin' plan, Ron. Just one thing. If I spot a place I want to stay, we stop. I don't care if we're only a hundred miles away from here, if it's a nice chain hotel, I want to spend the night there. I want a room with a big enough bed, I want a pool, I want an air conditioner that actually works all night long. As far as where we end up, if we get too lost we can always buzz Wade. As a last resort."

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered, polishing off another plate of griddle cakes.

"Miss, aren't you Kim Possible?" The owner asked as he sidled up to the table again.

"Yes sir." She smiled, always enjoying being recognized.

"I thought so. I remember seeing you on TV when those robots started wrecking everything. We had a couple here and they almost did me in." He pointed out the window. The lot across the street was vacant, with a large "For Lease" sign dominating the property.

"I thought you didn't have a Bueno Nacho here." Ron said.

"We don't, just a little Chihuahua Taco out of the highway, but at least two of the things found their way here. Maybe some kids who had been traveling. Nobody ever came forward, but they managed to stomp most of the block and were about to head for this place when they suddenly stopped and shrunk back down to toy size. Deputy Valenti grabbed an axe and pretty much made little plastic chips out of them before they could fire up again."

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Last summer, my daughter and her boyfriend, and some other friends of theirs got into some kind of trouble. They ended up leaving town in a hurry because some really bad people were after them. They haven't been able to keep in touch very much, though I did get word that she got married somewhere along the way. Now, I don't want you kids getting into anything or going after them – they have their own…resources, but if you happen to run into them, considering your line of work…"

"Sure thing. What do they look like?"

"Well, Liz is a bit shorter than you and she has long, dark hair. Max, my son-in-law looks a bit like your friend here, especially the ears, but his hair is almost black. They're actually pretty easy to spot when they're together."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out…mister?"

"Parker, Jeff Parker. Oh, and don't worry about breakfast. It's on me. It's not every day the people who managed to save your home and livelihood while saving the rest of the world come calling."

Their faces lit up. Ron had already been on his way to putting a nasty dent in their meal budget in the first full day away. "Thanks, we really appreciate it!" they both said.

* * *

Bigger beds were nowhere to be found. The term, "Hell-and-gone" could best be applied to the region they were in. At least once they made their way to a major interstate there were occasionally decent national chain motels to stay at. It took the greater part of the early afternoon to actually find one with a pool!

The first sight of their room was refreshing. The place smelled clean and the beds (two of them this time) were crisply made. Best of all, it was like walking into a refrigerator after being out in the one hundred degree weather. The room could have been cloned from any other motel room in the country – modern, simply designed furniture, two small beds, a wall mounted nightstand between them and a nice, large television mounted on a metal swing arm, facing the beds.

Ron looked at his watch, and with a great big, lopsided grin, grabbed the remote and fired up the TV. He plopped down on the closest bed…

…and bounced.

"Woof, that has got to be the stiffest bed I've ever sat on!" He turned the remote over, checking the channel listing stuck to the battery cover. "Badical! Mouse-ears channel on Fifty-Two!"

"Don't tell me!"

"Freedom Leaders!" he started humming the theme song, doing the one dance Kim absolutely could not stand – he "Cabbage Patched."

Kim just rolled her eyes and sat down on the far bed with a resounding thud.

"BOOYAH! A new one!" he shouted as the opening scenes rolled.

She bunched the two pillows on her bed and leaned back, only half watching the cartoon program. Most of the time she spent just looking at Ron, who remained glued to the screen. With the exception of his recent growth spurt, he never seemed to change. His face was still covered with freckles, even more so here in the summer when they spent much more time out in the sun. The other changes had been slower coming. He was always quite slim and probably always would be, but over the last couple years his chest had filled out nicely. Actually getting him on a work out regimen along with her helped as well. She admired his near-adult form, mentally unbuttoning his brightly colored Club Banana tropical shirt. Her thoughts drifted as she imagined running her hands over his wiry chest, traveling down the fine, golden hair toward his naval. She imagined his knee length cargo shorts falling – on purpose for a change.

Years of conditioning told her to be ashamed of such thoughts, but she wouldn't let herself be. Not any more. She was an adult and now she was with a man who she could not even imagine being without ever again. It was like her soul being set free the day when Ron finally told her how he felt about her. There was a better guy for her. That guy was in there with her and like he said, he was real! She knew the real him and she thanked her lucky stars that she had the fortune to fall in love with somebody like that. She had been best friends with him since the age when she could first understand what friendship meant. She didn't have to spend these first years of adulthood trying to learn who somebody was, she already knew!

There he was, watching his silly cartoon. With her he let his guard down. He didn't care if it was un-cool to watch them. He was full of child-like joy and she had learned there could never be too much of that. Why hadn't she seen that when Mister Nakasumi observed it?

A satisfied grin spread over her face as she imagined placing small kisses, first on his neck, then on his ears, then trailing down his chest. The smile got wider as she imagined other things, things that she would still wait for. There wasn't much, but that would have to wait. She could be a little bad, but some things, the 'baddest' things, were worth waiting for.

"NO…WAY!" Ron stood up on the bed and pumped his arms. "Another episode! So cool! We've got cable and they're doing a marathon!"

"Okay, cartoon boy. Click that thing over to the TV Chart Channel. Go ahead, it's in commercial!"

He flipped a couple channels over. "Okay?"

"Okay, it looks like your show is going to be on all the rest of the night. The sun is up and I don't want to be stuck in this room. We spent all that extra time looking for a place with a pool and I intend to get in it."

"Sure, KP." He flipped the power off without any further hesitation and turned to her expectantly. _Oh, he's such a good boy. Time for his reward!_

She got up off the bed and went over to their bags, pulling a green, one piece swimsuit out. A tag still dangled from the spaghetti strap at the top. Instead of going to the bathroom, she simply turned around and started pulling off her tank top.

Ron's reaction was immediate. First his jaw dropped, then he turned his head, shielding his eyes with his hand. _Ronnie is such a gentleman!_ She thought, _but this is for him!_ Of course, all he could see from that angle was her bare back, but she knew it was just as sexy to hint as it was to show. "Do I look so awful you have to turn away?" she cooed.

"Um, of course not, KP. You're absolutely badical! It's just, well, you know."

"Uh, huh!" She turned half toward him, still shielding 'the girls' from view with her arm. She grinned wickedly and turned to go into the bathroom to finish changing. Then she noticed the mirror. In the reflection her eyes met Ron's. He flushed as red as his old jersey and grinned sheepishly.

_That dirty little sneak!_ From that angle he had been able to see everything! Try as she might, she could not help but approve, at least at the moment. Her grin got even bigger as she held her bundled clothes to her chest and closed the door. Then it dawned on her.

She should have waited until Ron started to change. Be nice to see that nice, tight little bum of his!

* * *

Ron watched Kim sleeping in the other bed. She was a light sleeper but tonight she was tired. He didn't begrudge her wanting one of the small beds to herself. After all, they had spent eighteen years sleeping alone in small beds, what was one more night. At least now he could watch her sleep without any weird feelings about looking at somebody else's girl.

He almost lost it that afternoon when Kim caught him taking a peek! Instead of being angry, though, she seemed to like it! _KP could be a bad girl!_ He thought, displaying his trademark grin. At the pool she almost couldn't keep her hands off of him, wrapping herself around him as he soaked in the cool water, demonstrating the finer points of marinating!

He wasn't just chilling at the pool, he was _marinating_, and that didn't have anything to do with him soaking in the pool at that moment. Marinating went beyond chilling, he was the past master of just plain chilling, but by then he had learned to go beyond that, way beyond. He was the Sensei of the ultimate means of summer relaxation, Marination! (Leave it to one who is so skilled in the kitchen to use a cooking term for relaxation!)

Back in the room, he started reaching for a fresh towel, but Kim wanted to get the chlorine filled water (and other pool borne…stuff) off of them more completely, so she almost pushed him into the shower. Their suits had stayed on that time, since they needed rinsing as much as their bodies, but hands went lots of places, though mostly on each other's backsides as they kissed while water spurted from a worn out shower head.

Only one thing could steer the Ron-man from such a righteous make-out session. "Uh, KP, I think this love-machine needs refueling." He groaned inwardly for the line, but she immediately agreed.

There wasn't much selection for dinner that night. Rule or no, the only wise choice was at a chain steak-house. Neither really remembered what they ate (or how much, though Ron did run the bill up into the forties!) The meal was spent looking into each other's eyes, Kim's feet slipping out of her sandals and playing with Ron's legs under the table. He kept thinking of that shower, and how he'd like to take another one with her, only this time not using bathing suits, soaping each other up thoroughly. One look in Kim's eyes told him that her mind was following a very similar path.

They returned to the room as quickly as they could, the cartoon marathon all but forgotten. Kim pushed him down on the first bed, unbuttoning his shirt so fast he was surprised she didn't just rip it off of him. Moments later she was unbuckling his shorts and pulling them off, leaving him in just the silk boxers she had given him on his recent birthday. Ron was amazed she stopped there.

Standing up, Kim slipped the thin straps of her short summer dress off of her shoulders and undid the laces holding the bodice together. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she let the dress drop to the floor. This wasn't a peek taken in secret, this wasn't a reflection. What he could see, she wanted him to see. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, especially with a huge smile glowing so brightly it actually drew his attention from the other points of interest on her upper body (or the little strawberry prints on her cotton underwear.)

He thought for a moment she was going to join him in bed like that, and the prospect of them having that much skin in contact, _that_ kind of skin in contact with each other was almost too much for him. Instead she got our a sheer camisole that hung to just above her belly button and slipped it over her head before climbing into the bed with him. They started out kissing, but this time Ron was awake when he made it back to second base. He was still awake when the base coach signaled him he was clear to take third. He was very, very awake when Kim tried something new for him.

The next thing they knew, it was past eleven and things had eventually settled down into light kissing and very deep cuddling. Both of them had dozed off by that point but they had agreed earlier they would actually sleep in separate beds since they were so small. He was loath to let her go, but he was sleepy himself and the beds were almost as small as his little twin bed, so he gingerly slipped out of her arms, making her stir slightly. She was sound asleep before he could get into the other bed.

_One night we've spent together, and now I can't fall back to sleep without her!_ He lamented. Still, he didn't regret leaving her alone. She hadn't slept much at all the first night and she was exhausted! He never knew that kissing and some other stuff could take so much out of you. He just watched her on into the night, never quite knowing when he fell asleep.

It wasn't until morning when he finally woke up that he realized Kim was back with him, her arms wrapped around his waist, one leg crossing up over his. Her chin was nestled in the space between his collar and shoulder. Her face was one of pure contentment. Her top was so sheer it really was almost like their flesh was touching. She was very warm, but it was a good warm since the air conditioner was set to full blast, making the room actually quite chilly. Carefully he pulled the covers up over them. It was still quite early and checkout wasn't for hours.

If he had seen his own expression, he would have called it smug!

* * *

a/n - This little extra for this one-shot is based on a brilliant bit of artwork by **Ivymae457** over at DeviantArt titled "Smug".

* * *

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable © Disney 


	3. Brush Your Breath

**Motor Court Blues**

* * *

**Part III** – Brush Your Breath (or a Really Bad Use of an Antacid Commercial)

* * *

"KP, something is bothering you."

"No."

Kim was staring out the passenger window of the car, watching the scenery pass by without truly watching any of it, an obvious sign that something was on her mind. Normally she would be chatting up a storm.

"KP, I've known you too long. You've got something on your mind. The looking out the window thingy, it's a dead giveaway. Come on, Please, no secrets."

"It's not a secret, I was just thinking about things."

He let that sit for a few minutes, but in the end couldn't keep it in. "About what?"

She looked forward, watching the road as it rolled under their wheels. She still wasn't looking directly at him, making him all that much more concerned. "Ron, I've noticed something when we get romantic."

"Hey, I swear, I have no control over that!" He blushed slightly. That kind of response, at least the night before was…good. Then it hit him. Perhaps they had gone a little too far for her comfort, though it really had been her decision.

Kim returned the blush, smiling slightly." No, Ron, not that. It's just…it seems like I am making all the first moves."

He mentally let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't crossed the final line, but there was no taking back what they did. Not really. "Er…" was all he finally got out.

"What?"

"Well, I was kind of enjoying that part KP. It felt really nice that you were getting all 'bad girl' for me. There's nothing wrong there, I was really, _really_ enjoying that part of it. I mean reaaaaally, really. Especially when you…"

"Okay, Ron, I get the picture." Her smile came back full force. "Well, that's a relief, but, heh…it was starting to concern me that I was getting all hot and bothered for you and you were just waiting for it to happen. I nearly lost control last night with you. If you'd have so much as…"

"Yeah, uh. Heh." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, staring at the road again. "Kim, it has taken every bit of my will power to stay in control, but you know what, every time I think of crossing that line something important occurs to me."

"Uh huh?" Her eyebrow went up. This should be interesting. Very interesting.

"Well, thing is, I think about my favorite fantasy of our first time…"

"You have a fantasy about that?" She smiled at him, a bit of devilishness creeping back in.

"Hey, I'm a guy, it's what we do. Anyway, hear this out. I've been thinking about this for a long time. Uh, well, you know, we were waiting until we turned eighteen to make a decision about all this, but I kind of already did, if it's okay with you. If it's not, hey, I understand and, well, uh, Booyah anyway…

…I think of our first time as starting when I carry you across the threshold wearing a white dress. I think about how special, how incredible that moment is going to be. Then I think about how if we cross that line now, one important part of that moment will be lost forever."

"Ron, that's so sweet. I never thought of it that way."

"I have to have something. The way you kiss, well, it's almost as powerful as the Puppy-Dog-Pout. And then what we did, what you did for me…"

"Booyah." Kim said, smiling even wider. She took his hand and crisscrossed her fingers with his, rubbing the back of his hand with her other. "I think I'm going to need something that powerful to stay in control too. I…well, I was kind of thinking some time during this trip might just be that special moment, but I don't think anything's going to be as special as that." She leaned over, giving him a very long kiss on his cheek.

They sat in silence again, until a sly smile formed on her lips. Kim finally spoke after a few minutes. "What would you do if I told you I was ready?"

"Wha…" the car veered slightly and he was forced to turn his attention back to his driving

"I mean, okay, I'm ready right here and right now. What would you do?"

Ron's eyes got big as saucers. "Wouldn't that be kind of hard? You know, I'm having enough trouble driving right now as it is."

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, silly, when we find a room. We get a room and run right in and have at it."

"Well, uh, I, uh. KP, I don't think I'd have much choice in the matter."

"But what about what you said you wanted?"

"One, KP, like I said, I'm a guy, it's what we do. Two, if it's what you wanted, what you really, really wanted, that trumps what I want."

She chewed on that thought for a moment. Some of the words of Ron's Rabbi and her minister filtered back to her. She was communicating and he was being honest. There was just something about that troubling her.

"Then it would be wrong."

"Wrong? KP, I'm all about what you want."

"Ron, first, it should be about what _we_ want. If we make love it should be what both of us want, not just one of us. The way I said it, it would all be about me, not us."

He glanced over at her, chancing a moment not watching the highway ahead of him. "I love you KP."

"I love you too, Ronnie." She squeezed his leg and left her hand there. She wanted to hold his hand but that was just a little too dangerous with his driving. She also wanted to kiss him really bad but if hand holding wasn't in the cards kissing was totally out of the question at the moment.

"Okay, Kim, turn the tables. What if I'd said I was ready?"

"If it had been last night..." She trailed off, running a hand up his leg. Way up his leg.

"And what if I said tonight?" He said, with a bit of quaver in his voice.

"Ron, you just said one of the sweetest, most romantic, lovingest things about waiting I've ever heard and you are right. Waiting for our wedding night is going to make it more special than it could ever be."

"You mean that?"

"I do." She put her head on his shoulder.

"I mean, about last night? We could have…? Aw, man!" He started lightly pounding his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Ron, you just said all that sweet stuff about waiting."

"Sorry, KP, I'm a guy. It's what we do."

* * *

Despite Kim's spoken wish not to spend too much time in the car they spent a couple days putting some serious miles beneath their wheels. Once they got onto the main interstate, the country seemed to rocket by them. The little wagon-like car was very comfortable and they were able to pass their time alternately chatting away or just sitting in silence. It wasn't the awkward type of silence but a sort of peaceful moment where the two young lovers communicated far more than they could with mere words. 

Their third night away found them in the care of another tiny motel, though they had the good fortune of finding a room with a queen sized bed. It was rather ironic they held each other so close as they slept that night, being so exhausted, that they would have been comfortable in a bed half the size.

Ron and Kim were discovering something neither had expected about vacation. While it might have been restful for the mind, it was most definitely not for the body. They spent some time tenderly kissing before curling up for sleep, though somehow they found it just as satisfying as their more adventurous make-out session of the previous night. Well, almost. It seemed kind of a waste having the larger bed, but tired was tired and sleep was more important than a little fooling around that night. There would be other places, other times to catch up on that.

On their third morning together they woke up at the same time. They smiled at each other and embraced even tighter, their bodies pressed together, only the thin material of their sleepwear separating their warm bodies. Ron ran his fingers through her sleep tangled hair, leaning in for a kiss…

…both their eyes snapped open.

"Uh, morning." They said in unison, covering their mouths and throwing the bed sheets off, making a mad dash for the bathroom. Ron reached the door first but Kim was headed for the sink anyway, to take care of one of the two barriers to early morning affection. In moments she was scrubbing her teeth over the sink, brushing way the dreaded 'bed-breath!'

The second barrier was what Ron was taking care of. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" drowned out the other sounds that seemed to be going on for an unusually long time. Finally, after a short encore, he muttered in a deliberately stilted voice. "How do you spell relief? I only need ONE letter!"

"Three letters, Ron! T.M.I."

"Sorry, KP." He said as he opened the door, still laughing. "It's all ready for you."

"Oh, please tell me the seat wasn't down just then."

"Nope! I put it down for you once I was done. I know better than to leave it down the whole time. You cannot imagine the horror if the seat gets left down by Dad or me. Then too, if you don't put it back down afterwards, you'd learn a whole new side to Mom!"

"No! Here I thought it was genetically impossible for me to be trained that way!"

"First you have to understand the unfathomabilities…"

"Pretty sure that's not a word." She stated flatly.

"…of the power of Mom. Then again, the training does get reinforced from time to time."

"When you forget?"

"When Dad forgets. He's a little more resistant to 'the power of Mom!' Now are you gonna use that or should I start the water? The wet, flowing water, gurgling down the dra…"

She shut the door in his face. "For that, Stoppable, I'm not going to kiss you after you brush your teeth."

"Aw, man!" He wet the brush and squeezed on some paste. "Like you can live without your morning dose of Ron-shine!" He stuck it in his mouth and began enthusiastically scrubbing, just in time to hear Kim moan from inside the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

He almost choked on his toothpaste.

Still, once she came out, the almost didn't make check-out in time.

* * *

Gatlinburg Tennessee was a pleasant surprise. At first they expected something simple, like the Mount Middleton Ski lodge. Instead, what they found was a small town that was part tourist trap, part romantic getaway. The ski lodge itself was way up on the mountain, accessible by either a winding mountain road or by one of the largest cable trams they had ever seen. Being summer, they felt little need to go up there, considering there was more to do than they could possible accomplish in one day. 

When Ron saw the room they rented, he started suggesting they spend two nights there.

The bed was king sized and while it was still stiff like any other motel bed, there was plenty of room for both of them.

The bed itself wasn't the best part about the room. Right outside the bathroom was a two seat Jacuzzi. Much as they wanted to hit the shops and explore the town, that thing called to them with a voice that could not be denied. It was also finally the chance Kim had been looking for to wear her white bikini once more. One trip to Lake Middleton had proven it to have qualities similar to a white t-shirt when it got wet and while Ron appreciated that quite a lot, so would any other males in the vicinity.

Ron had to wonder why use the suits at all, considering the hot tub was completely private, but she was adamant. The hot, bubbly water was stimulating enough without the distraction of being naked in there together if they stood any chance of keeping the promise they made together, though they did manage to keep it while taking a shower together later that night.

The town was fun, the food was good and the room was great. The most def would be back there some day, only to stay for at least several nights instead of one. That was the drawback of a 'sampler' type vacation, though Kim almost did give in and stay another night. In the end, they took the long winding 'Foothills Parkway' out to the interstate the next morning and headed on.

They weren't on the road very long with Ron's Kimmunicator sprang to life.

_NA-Na-na, na-na na, na nana na!_

Kim almost lost her grip on the wheel. "Ron, tell me you didn't change the ring tone on your Kimmunicator to the Naked Mole Rap!"

"It's just for when it's in cell-phone mode. Mission calls still have the old one."

Kim just rolled her eyes as he answered the call.

"Yeah! Neil, my man! Yeah, I remember. Uh huh, okay, uh, hold on."

He held his hand over the voice pickup. "Hey, KP, you remember Neil Argus don't you?"

"Sure."

"He's on the phone, wants to know if we'd like to come stay at his beach house in Georgia for a couple days."

"Spankin! Find out how to get there!"

"She thinks it's a great idea. Yeah. Uh, let's see, we're on I-40 headed East. No, we're past Knoxville already. We just left Gatlinburg…"

"We just crossed into North Carolina." Kim added from the wheel.

"Yeah. Okay, right. Yeah, I'm writing it down. Badical man! We should be there later today!"

"So?"

"So, we're going to some place called Tybee Island."

"And, how exactly do we get there?"

"Well, he said stay on 40 until we get to Asheville, then to take I-26 like we're going to Charleston, then take I-95 south toward Savannah…

Kim smiled broadly. A beach, a little beach cottage, nothing to pay but for food. That was indeed spankin'.

* * *

…and the story continues in **Soulmates of the Fury**, Book 2 of the _Trinity Sitch_


End file.
